


I'll be okay

by nerdyredbird



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Bat Family, Getting Together, Injury, M/M, Memory Loss, Slow Burn, Tim Drake is Red Robin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-06-24 03:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyredbird/pseuds/nerdyredbird
Summary: ‘Just a week ago, everything was perfect. Kon felt happier than he ever has. Tim agreed to go on a date with him. Tim kissed him! And now…. Kon took off, not being able to listen to Bruce explain to Tim what happened and where he was. He couldn't process the fact that Tim doesn't remember anything. Anyone. Him. Tim wouldn't remember him if he walked into the room. Tim wouldn't remember how he kissed him. Tim wouldn't remember how he promised him he would be safe.’OrKon finally finds the courage to ask Tim out, but fate has other ideas. After Tim gets injured in a rescue mission resulting in memory loss, they both struggle to find themselves again and their way back to each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted a nice angsty Timkon story, so I guess I'm writing it now? 
> 
> This is set in canon universe but not in any specific timeline, so not a lot of background knowledge from the comics is required. The only important thing is Tim is Red Robin and Kon has whatever powers are convenient for the story lol. 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy!

Kon took a deep breath as he walked into the Tower's living room. Most of the team was still here, although they will soon go their separate ways for a few days until their next mission. Tim was sitting on the edge of the sofa, a tablet in his hand. He was probably already going over the case that was waiting for him when he got back to Gotham.

He approached him, nervously playing with his fingers. "Tim? You got a sec?"

The other boy looked up from the screen and smiled. "Yeah, sure." He scooted over a little bit and tapped the seat next to him with his hand.

Kon frowned. "Umm... it's not really a Titans matter..." he paused, but Tim got the hint. He nodded and got up.

Kon silently followed him as he led them up onto the roof. It was kind of their spot when they wanted to talk in private or just hang out without the rest of the team.

They sat on the edge, shoulder to shoulder, feet dangling in the air.

Kon was feeling nervous. More nervous than he’d ever felt in his life. When he'd decided to have this conversation with Tim he never imagined it would be this scary. Maybe he should back out, it was too much of a risk.

The silence stretched out, but it wasn't uncomfortable. It was never uncomfortable with Tim.

The other boy broke it though, probably concerned about why Kon pulled him aside. "What did you want to talk about?"

"What?" Kon glanced at him. He was totally getting cold feet. "Um, nothing really. I just- I just wanted to hang out a bit before you go back to Gotham."

"Oh. Okay," Tim smiled and looked back over the city. The sun had started to set, painting his face in different shades of orange and pink, making his eyes sparkle in almost a purple shade. He was so beautiful. So much it almost hurt. Kon couldn't back out now.

He looked away and sighed. "Actually, that's not true... I-I did want to talk about something." He could see Tim smirk from the corner of his eye, a smirk that suggested Tim already knew Kon would say that. Which of course he did, he knew Kon better that anyone.

"What's on your mind?" Tim asked gently.

Kon let out another sigh. How does he even start?

"You ever feel like you have everything you need in your life, but somehow you want that one more thing? Something that is missing, just to make it perfect?" A pause. "I'm not making any sense."

"No," Tim chuckled. "I get it. I mean, I'm a Wayne. I feel like I'm not allowed to say I'm missing something in my life when I've already got everything. But once you look over the material things… yeah... I guess sometimes I do feel like I want something more. Feelings and experiences that I'm missing in my life. I feel like it's only human to always strive towards something you don't have."

Kon nodded. Another silence stretched between them before he continued.

"Tim. We've been friends for a while. And I'm so thankful to have you in my life… but lately… lately I've been feeling like something's missing."

A flash of hurt crossed over Tim's face and Kon silently cursed himself for causing that look. "I haven't been a good friend?" He almost flinched at the sadness in Tim's voice.

"No! No, god, no. Tim, you've been perfect." He ran his hand through his hair. Why was he such an idiot with words? "Everything about you is perfect."

Tim scrunched up his nose in that adorable way he always did when he was trying to make sense of something.

He was looking him right in the eyes, and Kon felt like he could see straight through him. He could pinpoint the exact second Tim had figured him out. His eyes widened just a smidge, barely noticeable, but his heart skipped a beat, a dead giveaway for someone with superhuman hearing.

"Kon?" His voice was so soft as he breathed out his name.

Kon closed his eyes and chuckled. "Guess I should just go and say it," he looked back up. Tim was looking at him expectantly, and almost… _hopeful?_

That gave Conner the courage to continue. "I'm not exactly sure when it started. A part of me has probably been attracted to you since the day we met. But lately… lately that has grown into something more. I like you, Tim. As more than a friend," he couldn't hold his gaze anymore, so he looked away and words just started pouring out of him.

"I was just afraid to say anything. Because what if you didn't feel the same way? It would just make things awkward. And it would disrupt the whole dynamic we have here, and you would have to kick me off the team," he could hear himself babbling but he couldn't stop.

"Or what if you _did_ feel the same way? We would go out and I would come pick you up, and your Dad would be waiting for me at the door with a shotgun in his hands, or something _worse!_ Probably worse, because, you know, he's _the Batman!_ And don't even get me started with your brothers, the little one probably sleeps with a stash of kryptonite under his bed and--"

Breath was suddenly knocked out of him, and soft lips collided with his own. It took him a second to register that it was Tim's lips. _Tim!_ Tim was kissing him! He wanted to lean into it, but it was a second too late that his brain caught up with it, because in a blink of an eye, Tim was pulling away, an amused smirk on his face.

"Kon, just shut up and ask me already."

Kon grinned. "I can't shut up and ask you at the same time."

"Smartass." Tim rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean."

Kon's grin grew wider, if that was even possible. "Tim, will you go out with me?" He asked shyly.

Tim's eyes sparkled as he smiled. "Yes, Kon. I will go out with you."

Kon wanted to jump in the air, fly across the country with the rush he was feeling, but Tim was looking at him with his bright blue eyes, and kissing him again (while actually being aware that it was happening) felt like a much better idea.

He leaned in, anticipation rising as they both drew closer. He could feel Tim's breath on his face, a ghost of a touch of their lips before they were both shaken to their cores. The sky lit up in a bright flash, and the sound of explosion pierced their ears.

"What the hell was that?" Tim stood up and tried to look over the buildings to see where the smoke was coming from, but it was hard to pinpoint the location.

Cassie appeared in front of them a moment later, floating in the sky. "The oil factory exploded," she informed them. "I'm not sure what caused it, but I'm sure they could use our help."

Tim nodded, turning into leader mode. "You're right. Tell everyone who's still here to suit up."

Cassie didn't wait for more commands and disappeared in a second to go inform the others.

Kon looked at Tim expectantly, waiting for his order, but Tim's face was unusually soft.

"I'm sorry, Kon. We'll talk more about this later," he leaned up and kissed his cheek. Kon nodded, knowing what the priorities were right now, and they both joined the others to rush to the sight.

\------------

They've been helping the firemen and paramedics pull people out of the burning building for almost 2 hours now. The explosion appeared to be an accident, a gas leak from one of the pipes, and they needed to help the innocent workers. It was hot and hectic, and people were screaming everywhere, but Kon did his best to focus on the job. He kept track of his teammates, too, especially Tim, relief flooding over him every time he saw a flash of red pass nearby knowing he was safe.

He pulled another injured victim out when Tim appeared behind him.

"Superboy! I need you to take a victim to the hospital, fast. She's in critical condition," he ordered in his Red Robin voice, but Kon didn't like the idea of leaving his team. They needed his help.

"Why can't Bart do it? I can be of more use here, and he's faster than me."

"Because Bart can't carry the whole ambulance. I need you to fly the victim to the hospital along with the paramedics who are treating her, or she could die."

"But--"

"I don't have time to argue, Kon!" Red Robin raised his voice. "The structural integrity of the building is compromised. It could collapse at any moment, and there are still people trapped inside. Take the ambulance to the hospital and come back as soon as you can."

Tim could probably sense the hesitation and worry he was feeling, about the team, about _him_ , so he smiled. A small, private smile, just between the two of them, before he spoke. "I'll be fine, I promise," he said softly. "Now, go."

Kon nodded, knowing Tim was right. The streets were jammed with cars, an ambulance could never arrive to the hospital on time, so he knew what he had to do. He rushed to the truck and picked it up, flying with all his might to the nearest hospital.

Tim was their leader. Leading a capable team behind him. They would all be alright, and Kon would be back in no time.

He couldn't have been gone for more than 15 minutes. He would have been even faster, but he needed to hold a stable course, so he wouldn't disturb the paramedics who were still working on the victim mid-air. He dropped them off and turned around to fly back in almost an instant.

He was only a couple of minutes out when it happened. He didn't need super hearing to know the steel support beams gave under the high temperature and started to collapse. A creaking sound crept through the air as they snapped one by one and Kon pushed his powers to their limit to fly back as fast as he could.

He was too late to try and hold the structure in place, hoping and praying that everyone got out on time. He flew around the building, collecting people who didn't get enough distance between the collapsing building and flying them farther out to safety. It was a hectic couple of minutes of just trying help as many people as he could before he spotted a head of bright orange hair.

He felt relief upon seeing his friend safe. He flew down to him. "Bart! Are you okay? Where are the others? Where's Red Robin?" He searched desperately with his eyes.

Bart smiled, seemingly happy to see him too. "I'm okay. Everyone's fine. We managed to pull everyone out. Tim's just behind me." They both turned to look, but there was no one in sight, only smoke and concrete dust.

Kon's heart froze in his chest, he could feel something was wrong. He couldn't sense Tim, couldn't hear his heartbeat. He started to panic, rage boiling inside of him, directed at Bart.

"How could you let this happen?!" He pushed him violently to the side, marching into the building, or what was left of it. He couldn't believe this was happening. Tim was the only one without powers, they were all supposed to protect him. Protect their leader. He couldn't even look at Bart right now.

His only priority was finding Tim. He couldn't be dead. He just couldn't. He used his x-ray vision to scan the area, his hopes rising when he spotted a body only a few feet away. He could faintly hear a heartbeat, unmistakably Tim's. But slow and weak and barely there.

Kon started to throw concrete around, clearing the path to get to him as fast as he could. He was crushed under a piece a fallen wall, blood pouring out of his head. Tears started to pool in Kon's eyes. Relief or fear? He wasn't sure. Only thing he knew was that Tim was alive. Unconscious, hurt, and bleeding, but _alive_.

The next few hours were a blur. He pulled Tim out of the building and took him to the hospital. They stabilized him, bandaged the broken bones and stitched his head. He faintly remembers contacting Batman, and Tim being transferred to Gotham the very next morning, and the rest is blank.

\------------

Three days have passed since then. Tim had been through several minor surgeries, not waking up in between them. Kon was always somewhere nearby, listening in on conversations between Doctor Thompkins and Bruce.

"He's stable. We've fixed the bones that were broken in his left arm and leg, as well as the 5 fractured ribs. There is no internal bleeding in his head, but he'd suffered a severe concussion and we won't be able to assess the full damage on the brain until he wakes up. For now, you are allowed to transfer him to the Manor as I know you have all the necessary equipment to keep him stable as well as comfortable. I'll be checking up on him regularly."

"Thank you, Doctor Thompkins."

Kon took one last look at Tim outside the hospital window and flew away. He needed to clear his head.

Few more days had passed. He never tried to get inside the Wayne Manor to go see him, he felt too much guilt about not being there to pull him out before the collapse.

He didn't go back to the Tower, either, still too mad at his team for not protecting Tim the way they were supposed to.

It took a full week after the accident for Tim to finally wake up. Kon was on his usual spot outside his bedroom window. He was pretty sure all the _bats_ knew that's where he'd spend most of the days, but they never tried to drive him away.

He felt the moment Tim was going to wake up as he could hear the steady rhythm of his breathing speed up just a little bit. It was Jason's turn to watch him and he quickly went to grab Bruce.

Tim's father walked up to his side, gently stroking his hair as Tim's eyes slowly opened. He looked confused for a moment, the rhythm of his heartbeat also speeding up.

"How are you feeling?" Bruce asked gently.

Tim's eyes finally focused on the man next to him.

"What is going on?" His voice was raspy as he spoke, and nothing could've prepared Kon for the words he spoke next. "Who are you?" A pause. "Who am I?" And just like that Kon's heart was shattering to pieces.

Just a week ago, everything was perfect. Kon felt happier than he ever has. Tim agreed to go on a date with him. Tim _kissed_ him!

And now…. Kon took off, not being able to listen to Bruce explain to Tim what happened and where he was. He couldn't process the fact that Tim doesn't remember anything. Anyone. _Him_. Tim wouldn't remember him if he walked into the room. Tim wouldn't remember how he kissed him. Tim wouldn't remember how he _promised_ him he would be safe.

His eyes were filled with tears as he flew around the city, not being able to slow down for a second. He needed to be on the move, he needed to focus on something else but the nightmare that was happening.

He flew for what felt like hours before he finally slowed down, landing on a tall building from which he could see the Manor. He sat down, trying to bring his breathing under control. He was so distracted he didn't even notice someone walking up behind him.

At the last moment he turned around, ready to throw fists with whoever it was, but the person wasn't a threat. It was Cassie. She walked the rest of the way to him with her hands raised, she didn't come here to start a fight.

"What do you want?" He asked as he turned back to look over the city.

She came to stand by his side. "I've been nearby for the past week, checking up on Tim. I heard he woke up, and I also heard you break the sound barrier more than one time in the last few hours. Thought I should check up on you, too."

Kon snorted. Like he needed her concern.

"Conner, I'm sorry for what happened," she continued after he didn't say anything. "I know we're all supposed to take care of each other, but you know we can't always control the things that happen when we're out there."

He remained silent.

"There were 347 people in that building when the fire started. We managed to save every single one of them. That young woman you flew to the hospital got discharged today. She is alive because of you. _Tim_ is alive because of you. I know you feel bad for not being there, but you saved him. You found him on time, and now he is safe and okay."

Yes, Tim was okay, but was he their Tim anymore? _His_ Tim?

"Maybe we should all go see him in the morning? That would probably make him happy," Cassie suggested.

Kon closed his eyes. "He won't recognize you."

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

"He won't remember you!" Kon raised his voice, but tried to calm down. "He's got amnesia or something."

"Oh… what did the doctor say?"

 _Idiot_. He didn't even stay to hear what the doctor had to say. "I don't know," he sighed.

"It's probably only temporary," she tried to comfort him.

"You don't understand."

"Understand what?"

Kon ran a hand through his hair. "It doesn't matter."

She stayed silent for a moment. "That you love him?"

He turned his head so fast his neck would probably snap if he was a regular human, eyes wide in surprise.

She smiled sadly. "It's pretty obvious."

He sighed again. What was even the point in trying to hide it. "I finally found the courage to ask him out. The night that it happened," he paused. "He said yes."

She put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I know how much this must hurt you, but," she waited until he looked her in the eyes. "I need you to put that aside for now. If Tim is going to recover, we need to be there for him. In most cases of amnesia, people regain their memories on their own after a while, we just have to be there for him to help him through it. And even if he doesn't remember, we have to be grateful he is still alive, and otherwise well. Even if we don't get him back entirely, we have to remember we could have lost him _for good_."

Kon closed his eyes. She was right. God, he was such a selfish prick. Tim could've died, he could've been gone and Kon would never be able to see the sparkle in those brilliant blue eyes ever again. He wanted to punch himself for making this about him. For flying away, instead of seeing if Tim was okay.

He needed to be strong right now. For Tim. He might not recognize him, but Kon was still his best friend. And even if Tim never remembers him, even if all they will ever be from now on is friends, Kon will still have that one moment. One perfect moment before everything went wrong that he will cherish forever. This wasn't about him. He needed to be there for his friend.

"I gotta go," he took off, turning back before he flew away. "Thank you, Cassie."

She smiled, and then he was gone.

\------------

When Kon flew back to the Manor, Tim was alone in his room and it looked like he was sleeping. Kon took that as a good sign, meaning he was well enough that he didn't have to have anyone watch over him. He snuck into his room, trying not to wake him. Tim looked so peaceful. His face was bruised, and he had bandages all over his body, but he was still the most beautiful person Kon had ever seen.

He wanted to stroke his hair, hold his hand and kiss his lips, but he didn't dare come too close. He was sure it would just freak him out if he woke up. So, he just stood there, listening to Tim's steady breathing.

His eyes fluttered opened a few moments later and he looked at him in confusion. "Did you just come in through the window?" He asked, catching Kon off guard.

"Umm--"

 _"Superboy!"_ Batman's voice echoed from a few rooms down. How did he even know he was here? That was a stupid question. Of course he knew, he was Batman, and he knew Kon would've heard him. _"I know you're there. I wish you would've come to me first, I wouldn't have forbidden you to see him, I know how much you care for each other, but I wanted you to know we still haven't told him about our other lives, so be careful what you say. And don't keep him up too long, he needs to rest."_

Kon nodded, being sure that Batman could somehow see him.

He turned his attention back to Tim. "Um, no, I came through the door, you were probably asleep, so you didn't hear me."

Tim didn't look completely convinced, but he nodded and gestured to the chair next to him so Kon could take a seat. "I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are," he said quietly, and even though Kon knew this would happen it didn't hurt any less hearing the words out loud.

He cleared his throat, trying his best not to show how difficult this was for him. "I'm Kon. Conner Kent. I was-- I am your best friend."

Tim smiled.

That smile, his eyes, it was so familiar, yet so distant. It was Tim's smile, but it wasn't the smile he usually reserved for Kon. Kon found it hard to breathe through the pain he was feeling in his chest, but he needed to stay strong for his friend.

"Do we go to school together?" Tim asked, and Kon wanted to laugh at how innocent he sounded.

"Yeah, um, something like that."

Tim nodded. "Will you take notes for me while I'm absent?"

Kon wanted to cry. What was he supposed to say? It was as if Tim was asking him to take care of the team while he recovers, and he felt ashamed that he didn't even go see any of them since this whole thing happened.

But Tim didn't have to know that. He would do anything for Tim, so he nodded. "Yeah, sure."

Tim smiled again, and it was a bigger smile this time, and somehow it made Kon breathe a little lighter. "Thank you."

Kon smiled back, not really sure what else to do. It was still strange seeing Tim like this. Every bit himself on the outside but lost on the inside.

"Bruce-- my father, he said I was in an accident," Tim suddenly said.

"Yeah. I pulled you out."

Tim's eyes grew in surprise. "You were there, too?!"

"Yes?"

"Well, what were we doing there? The others wouldn't tell me anything," Tim sounded a little annoyed.

There was probably a reason why they didn't tell him what happened so Kon decided he should respect that. "Um, maybe now's not the best time to talk about it. You need to rest and not strain your brain."

Tim didn't look happy with that answer but decided to let it go.

They were silent for a moment before Tim spoke again. "I'm glad you didn't get hurt as well."

It was such a simple statement. Something probably everyone would say to their friend, but Kon couldn't help but get his hopes up. He couldn't help but imagine that Tim still cared about him somewhere in there.

He didn't say anything. He couldn't find the words, so they just sat there in silence for a while.

He thought it was probably better if he left. Tim looked tired, drifting off from time to time, and he didn't want to get on Batman's bad side.

"Don't go," Tim suddenly pulled him out of his thoughts. It was like he sensed that he wanted to leave, and Kon had to try really hard to convince himself that it didn't mean anything. It didn't mean that Tim knew him better than anyone as he always has. It didn't mean that Tim could still read him like an open book. He was probably just being obvious. The same way he was obvious about his feeling for Tim if the others had figured him out like Cassie did.

"Okay," it was barely a whisper.

"Tell me a story," Tim perked up. He looked like he was handling the whole situation better than Kon was, but he wasn’t sure how much of it was an act. This couldn’t have been easy for him.

"What kind of story?"

Tim grinned. "Something about us. Something we like to do together. If we're best friends, we probably spend a lot of time together."

Kon's heart ached. All the things they've been through together, the good and the bad - they were all lost to Tim. Kon still had trouble processing that. He also wasn't sure what to tell Tim that wouldn't reveal their other identities.

He took a moment to think. "Um, you like photography. Sometimes we would go to different places together and you would take photos." He left out the part about how he would usually fly them to those places.

"Really?" Tim seemed genuinely interested. "I'd like to see them."

Kon looked around the room, spotting Tim's laptop on his desk. "I think you have some on the computer." He got up to grab it. He was the only one outside of the bat clan who knew Tim's password. Batman would probably not be happy if he knew that, but it was something that meant a lot to Kon, and he would never betray Tim’s trust anyway.

He logged in and found the right folder, setting the computer in Tim's lap.

Tim used his good hand to browse through the photos, making a comment from time to time, while Kon just sat back in his chair, studying Tim's face. Even without his memories and knowledge of photography there was still that same sparkle in his eyes as he looked at his work.

"Hey, this one's got you in it," Tim looked up from the screen and Kon leaned forward to take a better look. He had no idea Tim took that picture. It was from when they’d spent the day at the beach together last month. Kon was sitting on the wooden pier, probably having gotten out of the water moments before that was taken because his hair was still wet and small water droplets on his skin glistened under the setting sun.

"You look really beautiful," Tim words suddenly pulled him out of the memory and Kon was once again lost for words. Once again, he had to remind himself that that wasn't his Tim speaking. It didn't mean anything. Tim was probably just a natural at photography and he appreciated the composition, or the lighting or some other term photographers used.

This was all becoming too much.

"Okay, I think that's enough for today," he gently took the laptop from Tim's lap and put it away. "You shouldn't look at screens too much. Not while you have a concussion."

"Oh, okay" was all Tim said, but he could probably tell Kon was weirded out.

"I should probably go," Kon cleared his throat. "You need to rest."

"…Okay."

"I'm glad you're okay, Tim," Kon managed a small smile.

"Thank you," Tim looked into his lap, his face suddenly dropping. "I'm sorry I can't remember you."

It took all of Kon's strength not to hug Tim right now and never let him go. "It wasn't your fault."

Tim managed a sad smile, revealing that he wasn’t as okay as he was letting on. "That's what they've all been telling me… I don't even know where you live. Do you need a ride?"

"Not far," he lied. "I'll manage."

Tim nodded. "Be careful out there."

"Yeah," Kon was at the door, internally struggling whether he should stay or go. Tim looked sad, his façade fading away, but he didn’t know how to help him. Maybe they both just needed some space. Some time to think.

He gave Tim one last look before walking out and closing the door behind. He leaned on the wooden frame, closing his eyes and releasing the breath he didn't even realize he was holding. This was all so hard.

"Clone!" A voice startled him. It was Damian, standing in front of him with his arms crossed. "What do you think you're doing here?"

"Uh," Kon didn't really need this right now. "I-"

"Damian!" Dick suddenly appeared at the end of the hallway. "I thought I told you to go get ready for patrol."

"I was. But imagine my surprise when I found _a_ _super_ wandering the halls."

Kon wanted to roll his eyes. Why did Damian have to be so dramatic, he literally just got out of Tim's room, that could hardly be called ‘wandering around’ the place.

Dick didn't hide his eyeroll, though. "Conner is Tim's best friend, of course he's gonna visit."

"Tt."

"And he's your best friend's brother, so be nice."

"Whatever. I'm out," Damian gave him one last dirty look before disappearing around the corner.

"Don't mind him," Dick offered a small smile. "He'll never admit it, but he's actually worried about Tim. Come on, I'll walk you out," they fell into step together. "How are you holding up?"

Kon shrugged. He wasn't really sure what he was feeling. Tim was alive. Awake. Talking. Kon should be grateful. But it was hard. He felt guilt. Regret. _Emptiness_.

"Dick… I wanted to say I'm sorry," he finally said. "For everything-- for letting this happen."

"It wasn't your fault," Dick shook his head.

Kon couldn't accept that. "I-I should've been there."

"Why weren't you?"

"Because Tim told me to take one of the victims to the hospital and-"

"Then that's exactly where you were supposed to be," Dick stopped walking and put a hand on Kon's shoulder.

"Tim knew what he was doing. He is a good leader, smarter than all of us," Kon could hear the pride in his voice. "You did what you were told, and you still made it back and saved his life. We should all be thanking you."

Kon looked down. He didn't need their gratitude. He would do _anything_ for Tim.

They stood silent for a while. "Do you think he'll remember?"

Dick smiled. He was always the positive one. "Yeah. We just have to give him time."

Kon nodded. "Thanks, Dick."

"Don't mention it," Dick tapped his arm. "I imagine I'll be seeing you here tomorrow again?"

"Yeah..."

"See ya then."

"See you," Kon took off, listening to Tim's steady heartbeat as he flew away from the Manor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update and that this is a little shorter, hope you still enjoy it!

When Tim first woke up, he felt like every single muscle in his body hurt. His head was pounding, his body was pretty banged up, but mostly he felt confused. Confused about where he was, who he was with, and even who he himself was.

Doctor Thompkins, who appeared to be the family doctor gave him something for the pain, then ran some tests to see how bad his confused brain was _actually_ injured. After asking him a series of questions and examining his brain it was safe to say Tim had an amnesia. That explained why he didn't recognize anyone or remember anything that happened.

It was strange how he understood the way life functioned; you are born - you learn to talk. You go to school - you learn to read. You get a job - you buy a house... The mechanism of how things worked were there, but there wasn't a single memory of how he had actually learned to do any of those things.

It was frustrating to say the least, but the Doctor assured him she was hopeful, and given time, most of his memories will restore themselves.

That was a week ago, and in that time, there wasn't that much of a progress. At least not with his head. His body was feeling a little better though. The Doctor finally allowed him to leave his room, albeit he couldn't walk with his left arm and leg both in a cast, but at least his ribs weren't that swollen anymore and he was able to sit up.

That's how he found himself in the garden behind the Manor, sitting in a wheelchair being pushed by one of his brothers. When Damian offered to take him out for a walk the others looked at him in what could only be described as _shock_ , all of their jaws dropping. Even now he could see them watching them from one of the many windows in the Manor. Tim wasn't sure what that was about. Why were they so surprised? Was he not close with his siblings?

He had _so_ many questions.

"Where do you all go at night?" Was the one he decided to go with. It was something that's been bothering him since the first night he woke up. Damian stopped walking and came to stand next to him.

"What are you talking about?" He crossed his arms. "No one's going anywhere. And why are you not sleeping during the nights?"

"Seriously?' Tim raised a brow. "Maybe because every bone in my body hurts and I'm having an existential crisis because I can't remember who I am. And don't lie to me."

"I'm not--"

"I can hear you all walking down the halls at night. The bathroom is two doors down, I can hear you taking showers at 4 am. That's not normal… So where do you go?"

Damian stayed silent for a moment. "You have to talk to Father about that."

Tim looked away. "Bruce is not my father."

"Don't- don't say that!" Damian protested, but it was strained, like there was a time when he wouldn't have disagreed with that statement. Tim noticed it in the crack of his voice and the way his brows furrowed, betraying the internal struggle of what he really felt.

Tim wasn't sure why or how, but he was really good at noticing the little details. Like the way he knew Damian must've liked to paint because he could see tiny specks of colors on his fingers on the days he had some free time after his home schooling lessons with Alfred. Or the way Jason had a nervous tick of rubbing his wrist, like it was broken before and he had a hard time letting go of the past.

He was good at reading everyone's faces in the house, even though he didn't remember them, he could see through them. It was like he was trained to do so. Trained to notice the shadows moving when he looked outside the window, trained to focus on the noises he could hear in the night and assess whether they pose any danger. It was why he noticed strange migrations of his family every night, and it was why he noticed Conner standing behind the tree for the past 10 minutes thinking he wouldn't be seen.

Tim decided to drop the conversation with Damian, he wouldn't get any answers anyway, and call for his friend.

"Conner! You can come out you know?"

"What?! Oh, I'm not here," he could hear the murmur from behind the tree that made him laugh. Damian rolled his eyes. It looked like he didn't like Conner, but it seemed to Tim that Damian hardly liked anyone.

Conner finally walked out, nervously scratching the back of his head. "Sorry," he said awkwardly as he walked over to them. "I didn't want to interrupt you guys."

"Tt."

"It's okay," Tim smiled. Somehow Conner was the person he found himself smiling around the most.

Conner smiled back with a nod and they must have held their gazes inappropriately long, because Damian cleared his throat with another eyeroll. "I'll leave you with the clone, then," he said and walked away.

Conner came to stand behind Tim, pushing the wheelchair in a steady pace. "Why does he call you that?" Tim asked. "And don't say it's just some joke."

"Um," Conner looked like he wasn't sure what to say for a moment. "It's complicated."

"Is it really?" Tim was getting tired of those types of answers.

"Look," Conner sighed. It seemed like he wanted to tell Tim more, but something was holding him back. "Have you talked to Bruce?"

"Talked to him about what?"

"So that's a no," Conner pressed his lips.

"What's so important that _only_ Bruce can tell me? Why does everyone keep saying I should talk to Bruce?" Tim asked. "Bruce, who took his sweet time waiting three days before he told me he wasn't even my real father?! People who I live with aren't even my real brothers! And I can't remember who _ever_ was!" He raised his voice, all the frustration he's been feeling for the past week spilling out of him. All the pent-up anger from _'we will tell you when you feel better'_ and _'that's not important right now, you just need to rest'_ conversations blowing up into Conner's face.

He took a deep breath trying to calm himself down. He didn't even realize when Conner had stopped walking and crouched down next to him, hesitating to put a hand on his forearm.

Finally, his fingers circled Tim's wrist after he focused his eyes up on Conner. "Feeling better now?" He asked with a soft smile.

Tim looked away in shame. He didn't mean to blow up at him like that. "No," he said quietly.

Conner gently rubbed his thumb over the back of his hand. It's was warm and comforting and it made Tim want to open up to him. "I'm just tired of everyone lying. Keeping things from me."

"They only do it to protect you. Dumping everything on you all at once won't do you any good," Conner reasoned. "You need to pace yourself. Your body _and_ your mind."

Tim knew he was right. It was just frustrating not being able to do anything. He just had to wait. Wait for his body to heal. Wait for his memories to return. Wait for anyone to tell him anything. Tim was not very good at waiting. "You're not lying to me, right?"

Conner looked down, a flash of guilt passing his face. "Your dad asked me to wait to tell you about something, and I promised him I would."

Tim shook his head in disappointment.

"But that's it," Conner rushed to continue. "I'm not lying about anything else. You _are_ my best friend and I would do anything for you."

"Let's get out of here then. I'm getting tired of this house."

"I'm afraid your little road trip will have to be postponed to some other time, Master Timothy," Alfred suddenly appeared behind them, startling Tim. He didn't even hear him coming, he was more like a ninja than a servant. Tim wondered to what kind of butler school did he go to.

"It's time for your physical therapy, sir."

Tim sighed but nodded. He knew it was important to keep his muscles active while he wasn't able to walk. It will take couple of months for his leg to heal, but his arm cast will be removed in a few weeks, so at least he will be able to hold himself up on crutches.

"Lead the way," Tim said and let himself me pushed back to the house.

\---------------

Kon walked next to Tim as Alfred pushed him back to the Manor. Usually he would just take off, but Tim still didn't know about his powers so he had to act the part and leave like a normal person would. He was sad his time with Tim was cut short, but he would never stand in the way of his recovery, so he tried his best not to show his disappointment.

"Are you gonna come over tomorrow?" Tim asked as they reached the front porch.

"Sure, if you want me to," Kon smiled.

"I'd like that. Maybe Alfred could take us to town. We could catch a movie. You probably know which kind of movies I like better than I do," Tim tried to smile back but it didn't really reach his eyes. The whole situation was bothering him more than he was letting on, especially considering that outburst earlier. Kon wished he could help him somehow, but he knew that the best thing he could do right now was to just be there for him.

"Sounds good to me," he said.

Tim nodded. "See you tomorrow, Conner."

Kon's heart stung at the use of his formal name. Tim rarely ever called him that, only when he was really angry or serious about something. But _this_ Tim didn't know that, and Kon didn't have the heart to tell him. Instead he just gave him another smile and waved as Alfred took him into the house.

He was just about to take off after he was sure Tim couldn't see him when a shiny midnight blue car pulled over in the driveway. Dick stepped out of it a moment later.

"Hey, man. Leaving already?" His voice was light as always.

Kon shrugged. "Tim has therapy."

"Oh, right. Dr. Thompkins gave him a green light to start with some easy exercises today. He's doing better."

"Yeah," Kon wasn't sure what else to say.

"So, um, I heard you quit the team," Dick asked hesitantly.

Kon's eyes widened in surprise, "Who told you that?" But it didn't take him long to put two and two together.

_"Bart."_

_"Wally."_

They said at the same time and there was no other explanation needed.

Kon sighed. "I'm not quitting… just taking a break."

Once he had finally gone back to the Titans Tower, he had a long conversation with everyone. He apologized for the way he’d behaved, for snapping at them and blaming them for something that wasn't even their fault. Cassie had given him a sad look, being the only one who knew all that he was going through right now, and she was the one that stood by him as he asked everyone to give him some time before he was ready to fully join them again. She was a good leader, and he knew the teams was in capable hands until he and Tim returned.

"Mhm," Dick nodded. "Because of Tim?"

Kon stayed silent.

"Did something happen between you two?" Dick suddenly asked and Kon was grateful that Dick wasn't the one with super hearing so he couldn't hear how hard his heartbeat just sped up.

"W-what? What do you mean?"

Dick scratched his head. "It's just something Jason had noticed - the way you look every time you leave from here. Almost like you're regretting something that has happened. He thinks you're guilty of something, but Damian said you must just be constipated," he tried to lighten the mood. "So, did you guys have a fight before the accident? Is that why you feel like you need to be here every day and you shouldn't be on the team until Tim is back and you can sort it all out?"

"What? _No!_ " Kon almost forgot whose family he was dealing with. Of course, the bats would notice there was something more going on with him and of course they would come up with the most likely theory, they were detectives after all. He ran a hand through his hair. "No, we didn't have a fight," he sighed. "That's not what happened."

"But something _did_ happen," Dick studied his face for a few minutes, his eyes widening when he realized what must be really going on. "I see," he crossed his arms. "So, you like my little brother?"

Kon wanted the Earth to swallow him up. "I…"

Dick stared at him intensely for a few minutes before his face broke into a smile. "I always thought you two would end up together," he tapped his shoulder and Kon let out a breath of relief. "That explains a lot of things actually," he laughed.

"Thanks?" Kon smiled warily.

"So where are you going to stay now that you're not with the team?"

Kon shrugged. "I thought maybe I could go back to the Farm for a while."

"That's pretty far away."

"Yeah, but I have super speed and-"

"Wait a sec," Dick pulled out his phone and tapped in some things before looking back up at him. Kon's own phone chimed in his pocket. "I just gave you access codes for one of our safe houses in Gotham. I would offer you to stay here, but if Bruce found out you had feelings for Tim and I let you stay here he would freak out, so this is the best I can do."

"Dick, wow," Kon didn't know what to say. He didn't expect something like that. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Dick smiled. "We all want our Timmy back, and I have a feeling having you around will help with that."

"Thanks."

"Now excuse me, I have to go make fun of him while he tries to exercise, like all good big brothers do," he chuckled and bumped his fist into Kon's shoulder before he left and Kon found himself standing alone in the front yard yet again.

He took his phone out of the pocket and looked at the information Dick had sent him, memorizing the address and taking off into the air to go check out his new apartment.

\---------------

Tim looked down at his hands, the thick material of his gloves was covered in blood. _Why was he wearing that? Where was he?_

He raised his head, there was chaos everywhere. He was standing in the middle of what looked like it used to be a town square. It was hard to tell because all the buildings surrounding him were reduced to piles of dust and concrete. A loud bang caught his attention and in the distance he saw people fighting against… monsters? Vicious, big, powerful monsters.

He didn't know how to describe what he was seeing, the monsters didn't look like they were from this world, and they didn't look like they planned to leave this world standing. The people who were fighting them didn't have a chance. They were being thrown around like they weighed nothing, their attacks doing barely any damage. They were too far for Tim to see who they were, but he managed to catch a sight of a head of golden locks, a flash of green skin, someone who moved around as fast as lighting, all somehow familiar but he couldn't pinpoint from where.

He started running, wanting to get closer, take a better look at their faces, see if he could recognize them, _help._ But he couldn't reach them, as hard as he tried his tired legs were getting him nowhere. It was like the whole scenery was moving with him, getting farther into the distance as he moved forward.

"Hey!" He tried to shout but his voice had no sound. He was but a mere observer in the middle of a chaotic battlefield.

He heard another bang, this time above him. Something flew over his head. No, it was a _someone_. A boy. Tim couldn't see who it was, but his heart skipped, tugged in his chest, like somehow he knew him. But _how?_ He was pretty sure he'd never seen these people in his life. If only he could get just _a little_ closer, or if they would turn towards him even for a second, but their backs were stubbornly turned to him the entire time and he couldn’t catch their faces.

The flying boy set a blow at one of the monsters, his strong punch making the big guy lose his balance. For a second Tim thought that the fighting heroes might actually have a chance now. The flying boy had changed the game, giving a blow after blow to the monsters, allowing his teammates a chance to breathe and prepare their own attacks.

His heart raced as he watched the team fight in unison, their moves seeming like a well-rehearsed choreography. He almost felt like he should be a part of it, the way they moved was so familiar, like he had seen it a hundred times by now.

He focused back on the flying boy. He had an aura around him that made him stand out from the rest of them. He was fast, and bright, and powerful and _beautiful._ Tim had trouble looking away, which is why he wasn't able to miss the moment when everything went horribly wrong.

One of the monsters grabbed the flying boy, curling his large hand around the back of his neck offering him to the other one who suddenly had something in his hand. Something like a crystal, bright green and glowing more powerful than anything around them.

Tim's throat hurt as his inaudible _"NO"_ traveled through the ruined square when the flying boy got stabbed with the crystal. It didn't matter that his voice couldn't be heard, the brave warrior's cry of pain filled the air everywhere around them.

Tim could feel tears rolling down his cheeks, all his efforts to go help in vain as he still couldn't reach any on them. The color from the other boy's skin started to drain, his cries dying down, his brightness fading away.

Suddenly Tim was being pulled back. As the boy drew his last breaths everything around Tim started to turn black.

"KON!" He could hear his voice in the haze of being half awake.

"Tim!" Another voice. Familiar. Warm. Safe. He needed to reach out for it. He needed to follow it, hold on to it, escape this void.

His eyes suddenly snapped open. They were filled with tears, his face as wet as the rest of his body. He was sweaty and hot, and it took him a moment to focus his eyes on the other person in the room. The person who called out his name. The person who was holding him in his arms.

It was _Conner._

He was whispering, telling Tim to calm down, stroking his hair as he pulled him tighter to his chest. Tim leaned into it, savoring the warmth, the feeling of safety as he tried to get his breathing back under control.

"It was just a bad dream, shh," Conner said gently, but Tim couldn't shake off the horrid feeling. Feeling that something terrible had happened. Something that couldn't be undone, something that hurt him like nothing else could ever hurt him.

They stayed curled up together for a while until Tim calmed down, finally being able to breathe properly, finally being completely in control of his body and mind. He was here, in his room, in his bed, with Conner. _Conner!_ He suddenly pulled away, jumping to the other side of the bed as his eyes drew wider in realization.

"Conner!"

"Tim?" The other boy watched him with matching wide eyes. He was probably surprised at the speed Tim jumped away from him, even with his limbs in a cast.

"What are you doing here?" Tim asked as he glanced to his phone on the bedside table and noticed it was 2:30 in the morning.

"I heard you call out for me. So, I came," Kon said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"What?" Tim still had trouble understanding what was happening. "Were you in the house? How could you have heard me?"

"Um," Kon scratched the back of his head. "I mean, Alfred heard you scream in your sleep. You were saying my name, so he asked me to come over."

"He did?" Tim frowned.

"Yeah," Conner smiled nervously.

"Where is he now?" Tim asked.

"Who?"

"Alfred."

"He went to get Bruce?"

Tim frowned. What wasn't Conner telling him? "Are you asking or telling?"

Conner stayed silent.

Tim rubbed his face, his head was hurting, his throat was dry, but mostly he felt confused. He couldn't stop thinking about the dream. It felt to so real. It felt like he should've been out there fighting alongside the others. It felt like the heroes were his friends and the one they’d lost, closest than all of them.

Door to his room opening pulled him away from his thoughts. It was Alfred. "Master Tim, I heard screams. Is everything all right?" His gaze landed on Conner, and he nodded his head in greeting. "Master Conner."

Tim frowned. It seemed like Alfred only just found out Conner was here, and this was the first time he was checking up on him. Tim decided not to say anything about it, it would be easier to guilt trip answers out of Conner later.

"Yes, Alfred, everything's all right, just a bad dream," he glanced to his friend. "And um, Conner was just leaving. He fell asleep on the armchair."

"Right," Alfred's face stayed neutral. "I'll leave you to it then, sirs. Call if you need anything."

Tim gave him a small smile and released a breath once Alfred was gone, closing the door behind him.

"Do you want me to leave?" Conner asked uncertainly.

Tim sighed and looked over at him with determined eyes. "I want you to tell me truth."

Kon looked away.

"Alfred obviously didn't call you over, he had no idea you were here. You came here after you heard me screaming in my sleep. Screaming _your_ name while I dreamed of a black-haired boy getting killed by a glowy green thingy."

"What?" Conner's eyes snapped back on him.

"What is you?" Tim asked. "Can you fly? Do you fight monsters? Could you have heard me from your house?"

"Tim…"

"Tell me the truth!"

"It's true," Tim was surprised at hearing the answer, but even more surprised that it didn't come from Conner. It came from _Bruce_ who was standing in the doorway, and he was wearing a strange black uniform, long cape draped behind him.

"I'm Batman," he said in a low voice. "And we have a lot to talk about."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos and comments are much appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I would love to hear your thoughts <3


End file.
